


A Cheesy Story

by TheSnake



Series: How many Grey Wardens are there again? [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnake/pseuds/TheSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunlight hit him in just the right places, highlighting his features and giving his shoulder lenght hair an almost glowing quality. Anger hidden behind bright, beautiful blue eyes, his voice was like music mixed with hints of annoyance.</p><p>"Don't bother my brother you dunderhead. "</p><p>Thus his first crush was born</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cheesy Story

Ever since he could remember, Cullen could see two white haired boys running around the village.

The adults love them, they were like little angels, helping merchants move their merchandise, helping the women with their laundry. They even look like angels if you put wings on their back. -A lot of the children didn't know if they were girls or boys until one of them went up to ask them. -

People were attracted to them, approaching them with questions or requests to a game. Sometimes they accepted, sometimes they declined. But they never stayed with the same people for too long, always in their own little world.

* * *

 

 

One day, the village bully decided that it was a good idea to go and bother the more docile of the two. -was he Julvian or Malrium? He never knew- He went up to the boy who was picking flowers and said, "Whatcha doing? "

The boy looked up, "Picking flowers."

The bully sneered, "What are you a girl? Only girls pick flowers."

The boy went back to his flower picking. "They have good taste then."

"Hey!" the other boy yelled and grabbed his shoulder, "Look at me when I'm talking to you you girly boy!" The bully raised his fist but before he hit the boy he was flat on his back with the other twin sitting on his chest.

The sunlight hit him in just the right places, highlighting his features and giving his shoulder lenght hair an almost glowing quality. Anger hidden behind bright, beautiful blue eyes, his voice was like music mixed with hints of annoyance. -He knows that they had the same voice but still.-

"Don't bother my brother you dunderhead." The bully laid there in shock for a few momets before his face was twist with fury. "Get off me you fatty."

The white haired angel's face darkened, "Who are you calling fatty you-"

Let's just say that the bully never bother the flower picking boy ever again.

Thus his first crush was born.

Cullen gathered up his courage and walked up to the twin on a sunny day. They were drawing in the dirt with sticks, the one he liked -Julvian- was drawing dragons while his brother was drawing huge snakelike with legs.

Julvian looked up when he heard footsteps. "What do you want?"

His brother glanced at him for a moment before his face light up, "You were the one who gave me cookies!"

Cullen rubbed his neck awkwardly, "My mom made some and you were there so..."

Julvian's face went from hostile to friendly, "They were tasty, thanks!"

"N-no problem, em, I was wondering," he stuttered. "If I could p-play with you guys."

The twins looked at each other before turning back to him. "If you're not with that bully then sure."

His face lit up. He picked up a stick of his own and started drawing mabaries into the soil.

Julvian's brother-Malrium-stood up, "I have to go back now, I promised Aiden that we would go to the statue together." He bid them goodbye and took off, leaving them alone.

Cullen had the feeling that he did it on purpose.

 

* * *

 

 

Cullen and Julvian became best friends almost right off the bat. When Julvian wasn't with his twin or helping his dad out they would spent time together.

So when he was leaving his heart broke a bit.

"Why?"

"Something happened, Malrium's in trouble."

"Is he a mage?"

Silence.

Cullen suspected when he saw Malrium and Aiden -well, mostly Malrium- twirling around with bits of sparkly stuff floating them. He thought it was just the sun.

Guest he was wrong.

"Look, noodles," Juls started. "Whatever the chantry taught you, not all magic is evil. Just-" Cullen didn't know what came over him when he grabbed his hand. "You don't need to explain it to me, Malrium couldn‘t hurt a fly if he tried."

Jul's gave him a slight but sincere smile. "Thanks noodles, I hope we'll get to see each other again one day."

Jul's ran off, but not before giving him a slight peck on the cheek.

His siblings asked if he had a fever that day, he didn't reply.

 

* * *

 

"Andraste's tits Cullen that was as cheesy as fuck."

Cullen ducked his flushed face. "Well you asked."

Kratos Amell scolded his sister, "Cel, that's not a nice thing to say, even if it's true."

Kratos dodged the book that flew his way.

"But anyway, do you think that you'll see him again?" asked Celsius, her bright red hair thrown over her shoulder.

Cullen thought for a moment. "I think we will, one day. I still own him a bar of chocolate. He would hunt me down for it."

He got over his crush after a few years, but he still misses the white haired boy that was overprotective of his twin. Cullen was sure they would meet again.

And then the blight happened and Surana was taken away, but that's another story.


End file.
